


Permanent Solutions

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, Suicide, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: What's the point of living if I can't even do anything that I actually want, Sakyo didn't expect much from Azami's rant, especially not this But he didn't think he would go this far, running away was one thing but to end his own life, that never felt like a real possibility.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Izumida Azami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Permanent Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the other necro writers in the tag, you are godsent angels and inspired me to be a little more icky~ 
> 
> This reads well enough without the necro so I put that separate and you can skip it if you're not 100% down with literal skull fucking

“Bon are you alright?” There was a loud bang from the other side of the house, thinking it was just the boy dropping something - he wasn’t in a rush to see what mess he had to clean up now. The chairman was out for the weekend and left Sakyo to take care of the middle schooler, which was fine with him since Azami wasn’t such a handful when it was just them.

“Bon?” He knocked on his bedroom door, pressing his ear to the door when there was no answer, “I’m coming in, okay?”

His heart stopped, standing in the doorway - slowly taking in the scene in front of him. Azami was laid on his back, his legs still crossed, a growing puddle of crimson under him soaking into the white carpet under him. His arm was laying at his side, fingers splayed open save for his index finger that was trapped by the trigger guard. 

“Azami?” Sakyo said his name, entering his room and closing the door behind him - this could just be a joke, he could just be practicing special effects. The metallic tang of blood filled the air, only growing more pungent as he got closer - dropping to his knees, the warmth of the blood soaking through his pants, he brushed the boy’s hair out of his face. It was beginning to matte up, coagulated blood and the bits of the flesh tangling up his normally soft locks, coating the older man’s fingers as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. 

The first thing that most people would see was the bullet hole, perhaps the messy aftermath that was splattered across his room. He must have shot himself point-blank, the muzzle pressed to his temple that the flesh was blown out around the metal and the blown the rest of his skull open - bits of bone and brain were draining out of the large cavity that was once the left side of his face, hideously deformed past the point of recognition. But Sakyo couldn’t see any of that - instead, he saw the boy he loves more than anything in the world finally give in, the unrealized dreams and talents he held spilling out onto his floor. He never got to say so many things to him - that he was proud of him, that he wanted to see his dreams come true, or that he loved him. Not in the regular caretaker way that Azami knew about, but he loved him more than that - he wanted Azami to be his in every sense of the word; he wanted to lay claim to his heart and body once he was old enough when he was able to understand that the reason he was against Azami having a relationship was that he wanted to be his first everything. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time to be able to stop him from doing this - to tell him that he had plans for them to run away together so they could make their dreams come true together. 

He swallowed, his hands shaking as he closed the boy’s eyelids - it was too much to bear seeing how the whites of his eyes were filled with blood from the trauma of the shot. He knew he needed to call someone, it was too late to save him but he could give him the decency to keep from rotting here like this, but he didn’t want to see him hauled away like that - he  _ couldn’t  _ see him like that. This wasn’t just another body to be hauled off in a body bag, this was his Bon - the love of his life, the person that he was sure was his soulmate. 

A small folded paper was next to his and Sakyo picked it up, his fingerprints staining the paper as he opened it up. It was addressed to him, Azami’s usually neat handwriting was almost illegible - ink blotted on the page from where his tears hit the page. Azami wasn’t a big talker, his note reflecting that with a single  _ I love you, Sakyo,  _ b efore it devolved into _I'm_ _ Sorry _ repeated over and over until it was just scribbles on the page. This was all too much for him - he wanted to kill the Chairman for driving Azami to this, destroying all his hope that one day he could do what he wanted and be happy.

_ What’s the point of living if I can’t even do anything that I actually want _ , Sakyo didn’t expect much from Azami’s rant, especially not  _ this.  _ They should have been more careful having weapons around Azami, he always expressed how he hated his situation - born to be what his father wanted and unable to live for himself, he never thought that there was a point. But he didn’t think he would go this far, running away was one thing but to end his own life, that never felt like a real possibility.

He didn’t know how to handle any of the emotions that were beginning to bubble up inside him as the reality set in and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He was a bad person, he couldn’t protect the one person he was  _ meant _ to protect - out of both obligation to his father and his own personal love for him. It was a failure on his part, it was his fault that he killed himself. 

**_*SKIP THIS IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ THE NECRO*_ **

* * *

_ He wasn’t thinking at all, his mind had blanked out and he could only mutter  I love you s as he undid his pants. This would be the only time that he got to spend divulging him in his love. He was soft - unable to bite back the regret that was churning his stomach as he grabbed Bon’s hand - closing his fingers around his length, stiffness setting his joints, and locking the dead boy’s fingers in place as Sakyo thrust into his small fist.  _

_ “That’s so good, Azami,” Sakyo stroked his cheek, a shuddering breath escaping his lips as he dragged his finger over the jagged edge where the muzzle of the gun was pressed against his temple - bruising bloomed against his pristine skin, the skin was split and dark blood had gelled over the wounds, sticky on his fingers as he rubbed the red over his lips, “You look so pretty with lipstick on.” _

_ He didn’t respond, he couldn’t - Sayko smiled as he imagined how he would blush and stutter out a thank you. Sakyo liked how Azami looked in his makeup, he was a handsome boy and his skill made him look more beautiful than any model in the world, he wished that he was able to share his talent with the world. He pried his fingers off him, moving on his knees as he pulled Azami’s head into his lap taking a deep breath as he pressed the head of his cock against the wound. He was sick - he knew he was, but he couldn’t help himself. He hissed as he pressed against him, the scrape of splintered bone was painful but the warmth and slickness from the blood that coated his cock was enough for him to keep going. He put a hand on the other side of his head, thrusting and savoring the sickening squelching as his fingertips pressed into the other side of his skull, cracking the already broken bone as pushed on it - cursing as Azami’s head was pulled onto his cock completely. It must have been his brain, soft and warm around him as thrust into his skull. He stroked Azami’s cheek as an attempt at tenderness despite the depravity of his actions, he was doing this out of love. He came with a whimper, unable to even have the decency to pull out - he didn’t want to either, he wanted that to be his last mark on the boy he pledged his love to.  _

_ He pulled out, gagging at the sight of blood, cum, tiny bits of flesh, brain and fractured pieces of the boy’s skull stuck to him - a cocktail of horrors as he backed away from the desecrated corpse. The high of his orgasm faded, leaving him guilty as he tried to make sense of what he had done. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he would wake up that this was just a sick perverted dream. The pain that was now radiating from his cock from the gashes caused by Azami’s shattered skull was enough evidence that he wasn’t dreaming; he was a sick monster who couldn’t keep himself from bringing even more shame to the boy he loved so dearly. _

* * *

He picked up Azami’s hand that still held a loose grip on the gun, he pressed the muzzle against his temple - closing his eyes as he moved Azami’s fingers into place around the trigger. He didn’t want to live with Azami - he was going to be dead once the Chairman found out that he didn’t stop Azami from killing himself when he was supposed to be taking care of him. This was it for him and he was going out the only way he wanted to - with Azami by his side. He wasn’t going to leave a note, he didn’t see a point since Azami was already gone and wouldn’t be able to read his confession and settled on a final kiss to his lover’s lips. The bang sounded through the now empty house, Sakyo’s body joining Azami’s on the floor - their hands joined together on the gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the break in posting again, I wore myself out a bit on other projects but I am back and will be working on some of the requests I have (Currently the HisoHoma werecat/ ChikaSaku non-con are in the works)! 
> 
> [~If you would like a "Custom"~ fic, here's that info ](https://docs.google.com/document/u/1/d/e/2PACX-1vQC1EWng4HDIY0ckEsdh08gKNlxJShMg_TNwCO5OXf-D4QAA2-AFRTzoPUR9Dtda008fUS5hm4pciix/pub)
> 
> [Requests I currently have ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/#requests)


End file.
